In the field of video tape recording it is sometimes desirable to permit rapid access to specific portions of recorded infomation. Previously, specific portions of the recorded information could only be located through trial and error by rapidly moving the tape in forward and/or rewind increments until the desired portion was found. The inefficiency of that technique pointed up the need for a device to automatically locate a particular segment of recorded data on the video tape. To achieve this, the presently invented tape search unit places a cue on the recorded area of interest during recording and allows for automatic return to the cued portion with a minimum of effort. One application of the present invention is in reconnaissance or military aircraft wherein the speed of today's and tommorow's aircraft requires that cues be distinguishable when no longer than a second apart in order for the system to be effective due to the distance an aircraft will cover in one second. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown to be digital in design and employing integrated circuits wherever possible for size and weight considerations and is recommended where such considerations are important alghough the present invention can be implemented with other components that will perform the same or similar functions.